Slip
Slip is a short haired black cat with gold eyes. They are a marriageable candidate from the The Mystic Colony. Personality Slip is a friendly elder cat that often calls the player "kitten". Slip likes sharing battle tips with trusted cats and discussing border skirmishes they had in their youth. Den Slip’s den is a hollow tree stump, like all Mystic Colony dens. It is by the North Entrance. The interior is dim and hard to see past the entrance. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit den, stand by Lake. 2 PM - Stand by West Lake. 6 PM - Stand by Den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates a new dialogue box or break in the text. This is only a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * "Don't you have better things to do?" *: ''- Zero stars'' * "Do you need me to catch your prey for you, kitten?" *: ''- One star'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Two stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name), it’s good to see you!" *: ''- Five stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (White)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Blue)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Green)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Yellow)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Red)'' General Dialogue * “I’ve been sleeping longer and longer lately. Probably because I don’t want to leave the warmth of my den and step out into the chilly weather.” *: ''- Slip'' * "I was wondering when you were going to stop by. Some days I like to make bets against myself as to when you'll show up./ It always brightens my day to see you here!" *: ''- Slip'' * "You're looking a little scratched up and bruised, kitten! Maybe visit the doctor soon? - Slip Low Health Gift Dialogue *''"Say can you think of a use for a (Item)? I happen to have an extra. It's yours now, kitten."'' *: ''- Slip Gift'' *''"Don't worry about that gift I gave you. It was nothing, really. I just happened to have an extra, that's all."'' *: ''- Slip, After Gift'' Outsider Dialogue * “I join the Mystic Colony’s border skirmishes pretty often. If we ever meet on the battlefield, don’t take it personally. ''- Slip'' Festival Dialogue *"I remember coming to the Spring Festival as a kitten. So much of it is still the same as I remember it!" *: ''- Slip, Spring'' *"Traveling is for younger cats, but I always try to catch the festivals. They're too enjoyable to miss." *: ''- Slip, Summer'' *"Autumn is a lovely time for a celebration. Not too hot and not too cold!" *: ''- Slip, Autumn'' *"One more year goes by... I hope it was a good one for everybody!" *: ''- Slip, Winter'' *''"Go easy on an old cat, won’t you?"'' *: - Game Rival *''"It's nice to be paired with such a capable young cat like yourself. We can do this!"'' *: - Game Teammate Trivia * Slip enjoyed battling in their youth and still does. *Slip thinks Krampy is strange. Category:NPC Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Cats designed by Kickstarter backers Category:Residents